Recuerdos de Asgard
by Watson221B
Summary: Diothiel es asgardiana, y ahora mismo está muy lejos de casa. Ha sido exiliada por ser nada menos que la amante de un traidor, y ahora lo unico que puede hacer para no perder su esencia es relatar como llegó a ocupar un lugar tan importante en la vida de aquel príncipe de tristes ojos verdes a una persona que también perdió al amor de su vida hace tiempo; Steve Rogers Pre-avengers
1. Recuerdos del Bifrost

Se había hablado mucho de aquel asunto. Incluso estando acostumbrados a situaciones como aquella las características de esta escapaban a su comprensión. Hacía apenas dos horas que el incidente había tenido lugar, y ya estaba todo listo para iniciar la investigación. Sin embargo, la pieza más importante de la misma parecía resistírseles. Habían especulado hasta hartarse, ideando las teorías más lógicas y racionales que parecían presentarse como muy buenas respuestas a la pregunta que encabezaba el informe que debía rellenarse en casos como aquel. La pregunta y la vez respuesta a todo aquel percance era simple y al mismo tiempo indescifrable:

¿Quién era ella?

No era que no tuvieran una idea aproximada de donde venía, pues apenas meses atrás habían formado parte en un suceso parecido, si no idéntico, tras el cual las teorías científicas habían llegado a su máximo auge en lo que a viajes interdimensionales se refería. Sin embargo no les interesaba saber de dónde había venido. Podían hacerse una idea muy clara de la procedencia de ella, de hecho, estaban casi seguros. Pero lo inusual, era precisamente la ausencia de esto último. La única persona que había irrumpido así en aquel planeta –junto a sus amigos, no mucho menos peculiares- había sido nada menos que un dios asgardiano. Y aquí era donde las preguntas se disparaban. Aquella chica distaba de presentar el aspecto de una diosa o una guerrera, habiendo pasado desapercibida incluso entre las humanas más comunes. Tampoco parecía diferente a ellos. Su apariencia, completamente usual y común la mostraba como una humana más; pero eso no era posible.

Había caído del cielo, en mitad de un frondoso bosque de altos pinos, oscuros y de espesas ramas. Los múltiples arañazos en su rostro y manos daban una descripción detallada de lo afiladas, secas y ásperas que debían ser las sendas del mismo. Había profundos cortes en sus piernas y estómago, y hematomas prominentes en espalda y costado. Desde luego, no era una diosa, pero mucho menos era humana. El radar no había tardado en localizar su presencia en la atmósfera, y tras seguir su órbita largos minutos este se detuvo en un punto exacto de un abandonado bosque al sur de Maine. No habían tardado mucho en llegar, y para cuando lo consiguieron ella parecía respirar con tranquilidad, aunque profundamente inconsciente. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios de un centro gubernamental para sucesos de máxima prioridad encubierto en la raíz más profunda del país. Sin embargo aquella habitación no era ni ostentosa, y ni imponente, ni mucho más diferente a cualquier otra de una pequeña comisaría local. Tampoco habría podido darse cuenta, pues lo único que había observado desde que la habían hecho entrar en ella había sido su reflejo, ligeramente deformado reflejado en la fría mesa de metal ante la que se encontraba, con una taza de café caliente justo al lado.

Se oyeron murmullos detrás de la puerta, y entonces esta se abrió con un seguro empujón. Un hombre no muy viejo, pero que dejaba muy atrás su juventud le hizo un ademán amigable con la cabeza.

-Soy el agente Coulson.

Más que una presentación fue un dato, pues lejos quedaba de mostrar ningún intento de familiarizar con ella. Aguardó, tal vez esperando una respuesta, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la mesa. Coulson carraspeó, y arrastrando la silla tomó asiento frente a ella. Encima de la mesa dejó el fichero que había traído consigo, y arreglándose el traje se apresuró proseguir con su interrogatorio.

-Tuviste suerte de que nadie llegara antes que nosotros –comentó con naturalidad-. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que aterrizaste en Maine creo que los habitantes ya estarán acostumbrados a que sucedan cosas así, o al menos eso es lo que pretende hacernos creer Stephen King –el agente Coulson rió entre dientes de su propia broma, y mirándola, inexpresiva, cesó en ello-. Aunque supongo que tú no habrás leído mucho sobre eso.

De nuevo el silencio. Ambos en mitad de la gran sala gris, con el gran cristal opaco y negro vigilando y murmurando tras ellos, y la luz de los fluorescentes que titilaban como únicos espectadores.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –Dijo cogiendo el fichero expuesto sobre la mesa-. Es tu expediente –Coulson pasó varias hojas del mismo, hojeándolas con rapidez, en silencio-. Y está vacío.

Ella se irguió, removiéndose no incómoda, pero si cansada, aferrándose con más fuerza a la manta que habían colocado sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, no del todo. Sospechamos que puedes haber venido del mismo sitio que lo hizo hace unos meses un amigo nuestro. Tal vez le conozcas –insinuó-. Se llama Thor.

Y esta vez sí que se revolvió en su asiento, y su pecho se hincho al inspirar una profunda bocanada de aire. El agente Coulson sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

-Lo suponía –se regodeó-. De modo que vienes del lejano reino de Asgard, bien –pasó algunas hojas del fichero, y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo comenzó a escribir-. Algo es algo. Por qué no me dices ahora quien eres y por qué estás aquí.

Ella no dijo nada, únicamente clavó de nuevo su mirada en la mesa. No estaba a la defensiva, y Coulson lo sabía. No le parecía en absoluto una amenaza, y habría estado dispuesto a apostarse sus cromos de El Capitán América a que estaba asustada.

-Sé que es extraño –continuó en un tono de voz más bajo-. Pero solo queremos ayudarte –y aun más bajo, de forma casi confidencial le dijo-. Venga, dinos quien eres. Qué haces aquí.

Ella hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, y antes de que Coulson hubiera suspirado, ella habló por primera vez.

-Me llamo Diothiel –nombró con claridad-. Vengo de Asgard.

Dijo, como una respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, había dicho que eran amigos de Thor.

Coulson asintió, aun tenso, intentando sacar más a raíz de aquello.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

Ella negó.

-No lo sé.

-¿Tampoco sabes cómo llegaste? –preguntó, seguro de que mentía, pero esta vez ella asintió-. ¿Cómo?

Diothiel se mantuvo en su sitio, sin ninguna expresión en su pálida cara.

-Caí.

Coulson arrugó el gesto, confundido.

-¿Caer? –repitió-. ¿De dónde?

Ella respondió, con trágica y melancólica entonación poética, casi como si relatara un sueño. Un oscuro y perturbador sueño.

-De los majestuosos vestigios del puente que antaño condujo hasta el Bifrost –por un momento pareció sonreír, como un espejismo-. Podría decirse que fue, un intento de suicidio.

Un silencio incómodo, y la manta se tensó en su espalda al tirar de ella para que llegara a cubrirle los brazos. El agente Coulson la miró durante unos segundos, con el temple serio y pensativo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pero hacía ya tiempo que Diothiel había abandonado la habitación, dejando su cuerpo con una inusual sonrisa, casi nostálgica, y se había sumergido en los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos en Asgard hasta hacía unas horas, lo que para ella habían sido segundos de caída hacia la incertidumbre. Un pequeño paseo, un camino que sus pies habían recorrido casi inconscientemente. Sus pequeños y delgados pies avanzando por el puente tallado en destellos de vívidos y majestuosos colores resplandecientes a la luz del atardecer en el cielo de Asgard. El viento suave y frió le recorría como una suave pero cortante caricia, como el filo de una navaja al contacto con la suave piel. Le costaba andar, sus piernas temblaban y parecían desfallecer a cada paso que daba hacia el extremo del largo puente. La fuerza que la había llevado hasta allí debía ser aquella misma que atoraba su garganta con un angustioso cúmulo de palabas que balbuceaba y morían en sus labios, sin que ella misma supiera que era lo que intentaba decirse. Gritar, sí, tal vez fuera eso. Sentía que algo la golpeaba en pecho y estómago cada vez que se acercaba cada vez más al final, un camino agónico, con la cabeza nublada y los ojos húmedos, al igual que sus mejillas, que resplandecían de un refulgente brillo por el tramo que las lágrimas habían surcado en ellas.

Y entonces los recuerdos, culpables de aquel incesante balanceo que era su larga caminata, y de su turbada y nublada mente aparecieron ante ella como un astro, eclipsando su razón, oculta tras ellos. Podría haber recordado cualquier momento, suceso o momento que habían compartido durante aquellos últimos días, durante aquellos últimos meses, cuando todo parecía haberse vuelto más complicado. Durante los cuales su lealtad había sido puesta a prueba, y sus principios parecían haberse vuelto turbios, girando en torno a una única persona. Sin embargo no se pararon allí. Decidieron volver, remontarse años atrás, cuando ella aun era una joven de aspiraciones pobres que sentía que su corazón se encogía al verse por primera vez bajo el solemne techo de la Casa de Odin. Su primer día en palacio, al servicio de la familia real bajo la identidad de una humilde doncella. Una más de las muchas que se encontraban a las puertas del comedor principal aquella mañana, esperando para saludar a sus majestades. Estaba nerviosa. Durante mucho tiempo había querido trabajar en aquel lugar, aspirando a formar parte de la congregación de súbditos de palacio, deseando servir a sus reyes. Y allí, bajando por la escalinata de pulido y reluciente mármol descendieron los dos hermanos. No era la primera vez que apreciaba la escasez de semejanza entre ambos, pues varias e incontables veces en desfiles los había contemplado con solemne admiración. Como toda joven asgardiana, los príncipes herederos de su pueblo despertaban su interés, más no eran sus ideales precisamente los que se compartían entre las demás doncellas del reino. Mientras todas las jóvenes suspiraban al paso de Thor en su imponente corcel, alabando y desfalleciendo ante su sonrisa y carácter fuerte y aguerrido, desde siempre Diothiel había pensado que el príncipe Loki era más digno de aquellas atenciones. Su porte regio, esbelto y mirada condescendiente y altiva refulgente de indiferencia en sus fríos ojos verdes le parecía mucho más interesante, y al mismo tiempo, intimidante. Lejos distaba su interés de aquellos deseos pasionales por los que suspiraban sus compañeras. Simplemente en su interior centelleaba la idea de que si tuviera que presentar sus humildes respetos como rey a uno de los dos hermanos lo haría ante Loki Odionson. No se diferenciaba mucho más de la admiración que presentaba hacia el Padre de Todos. Diothiel sentía pasión hacia su reino y hacia todo aquel que hacía del mismo un lugar que fuera digno de ello.

Y ahora estaba allí, tan nerviosa que el hormigueo de su pecho amenazaba con arrastrarla hacia la más bochornosas de la situación. Y así fue.

Cuando ambos príncipes se adentraron en el comedor fueron saludados ante los sirvientes, y Diothiel pareció no ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que se escuchó decirlo en voz alta. Un pequeño descuido, que observado en su conjunto parecía más importante.

-Principe Thor; príncipe Loki.

-Principe Loki; príncipe Thor.

Y ella se quedó callada, nada más escuchar la descoordinación de sus palabras con respecto a las del resto. Pero ellos solo giraron la cabeza y compartieron una mirada algo desconcertados, sin prestarle importancia.

En ese momento Diothiel deseó caer por el Bifrost. Si solo hubiera sabido lo irónicos que resultarían sus pensamientos algunos años después. Si al menos hubiera podido imaginar que algún día ella misma se convertiría en una presencia destacable en el gran palacio, reconocida por sus servicios personales al príncipe más joven de Asgard, convirtiéndola en su confidente. Ella sencillamente no lo habría creído.

Y sus recuerdos vagaron, pues esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a Loki Odinson en persona. Su primer encuentro, si pudiera decirse así, pues la primera vez que ambos intercambiaron palabras fueron semanas después. Y hasta allí fue donde sus pensamientos la llevaron esta vez. Hasta la biblioteca, desierta y luminosa, inundada por un abrumador olor a antigüedad, y un aura de sabiduría impregnada en cada estantería de madera maciza de la gran sala. A Diothiel le gustaba aquel lugar, y después de haber cumplido su cometido allí por primera vez había solicitado ocuparse de las tareas de biblioteca siempre que fuera posible. Y fue precisamente en una de aquellas muchas tardes y mañanas cuyo tiempo abarcaba en colocar libros o limpiar el polvo de sus amarillentas páginas cuando él reparó en ella por primera vez. Estaba recolocando los libros que quedaban sueltos apilados en extensas columnas de libros polvorientos que parecían no terminar nunca. Se le había presentado un reto, uno particularmente difícil. Diothiel no era extraordinariamente bajita, pero tampoco alta, como cabría haber esperado de una joven de su edad, y ahora tenía que alcanzar el sexto tablón de la estantería para depositar un pesado libro de tapa dura, azul y gastada, demasiado grande para sus menudas manos, destrozadas debido al trabajo manual.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Diothiel colocó de nuevo los talones en el suelo de forma torpe, sobresaltada al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía la voz que se dirigía a ella.

La esbelta figura del príncipe Loki se dejaba entrever por una de las esquinas de la estantería, apoyado como estaba leyendo un libro de pequeño tamaño sujeto en su mano izquierda. La miraba de soslayo, inquisitivo. Diothiel se apresuró a alisarse el uniforme y a excusarse por las molestias.

-Lo lamento, príncipe Loki –suplicó agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia-. Estaba colocando los libros. Lamento si he interrumpido su lectura, no pretendía hacer ruido.

-¿Por qué no hacer ruido en una biblioteca vacía? –interrogó él.

Diothiel paseó la mirada, nerviosa.

-Bueno, no estaba vacía.

Loki cerró su libro y se enderezó, dirigiéndose hacia ella con paso grácil.

-Pero tu eso no lo sabías.

-Suponía que si había alguien en la biblioteca este no haría ningún ruido –expuso titubeante-. Por lo que la posibilidad de molestar a alguien era acertada.

El príncipe de mirada altiva y paciente se detuvo ante ella, con una expresión indescifrable, pero no severa. Sin embargo su presencia era tan abrumadora que Diothiel tuvo que volver a disculparse:

-Ruego me disculpe de nuevo majestad.

Él ni acepto ni renegó de sus palabras, y mirándola de arriba abajo comentó:

-Es algo incoherente adjudicarle una tarea como esta a una persona tan… -y pasando la mirada de sus pies a sus ojos añadió-. Pequeña.

A Diothiel le habría gustado replicar que su estatura no era tan diferente a la de las demás, pero desde luego no lo haría. También le resultaba comprensible teniendo en cuenta el porte regio y recto que el mantenía siempre, tan adusto.

-Me gusta trabajar aquí –se limitó a responder.

-Y sin embargo no alcanzas las estanterías más bajas –se apresuró a comentar-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Diothiel se quedó abstraída unos instantes después de que él formulara aquella pregunta. Nunca supo muy bien por qué, pero su presencia y su voz eran embelesadoras. Entendió entonces que tal vez tuviera algo que ver con aquel mote con el que le llamaban a veces las malas lenguas en las calles asgardianas.

-¡Oh, no! –Dijo ella cuando pareció volver en sí, cuando la aterciopelada voz del príncipe Loki pareció dejar de resonar en su cabeza-. No será necesario majestad, yo misma me encargaré de ello.

Él soltó una escéptica y breve risa entre dientes.

-Permitidme que lo ponga en duda –cogió el libro de las manos de ella y le echó una hojeada antes de ponerlo en la estantería, cosa que no hizo-. Aun más teniendo en cuenta que este libro no va ahí. Su lugar está en aquella estantería de allí.

Diothiel sintió un fuerte golpe bajo el pecho, justo en medio del esternón, y por un momento creyó que le faltaría el aire. Intentó guardar la calma, y fingir que todo había sido una tonta equivocación.

-Vaya, debo de haberme confundido de libro –excusó con una exaltada sonrisa, sonando casi coloquial ocupada como estaba en intentar sonar tranquila, desatendiendo sus modales-. Lo lamento.

Diothiel cogió el libro al tiempo que él preguntaba con aires de burla:

-¿Siempre te lamentas tanto?

Ella le miró con vergüenza, y apenas duró un solo segundo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Lo lamento –se escuchó decir de nuevo.

Y Diothiel echó a andar hacia la estantería que él la había indicado al mismo tiempo que le oía volver a soltar una leve risa entre dientes y proseguir con sus tareas.

Un rápido soplo de viento la devolvió a la realidad justo a tiempo. Su pie vacilaba al extremo del puente en ruinas, quebrado en su magnificencia. Ella observó el vacío a sus pies, con millones y millones de estrellas salpicando el inexpugnable y lóbrego universo en su totalidad. El todo y la nada mezclándose en un vistazo a la incertidumbre. Se asomó, inclinándose hacia delante, y una lágrima cayó al vacío. Ella estaba fuera de sí. No era capaz de entender. Simplemente no podía. Exhalé un ahogado suspiro de sorpresa al descubrir que estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba sonriendo. Como si pudiera aún verle caer allí abajo, presentándose ante ella.

-La casa de Odin no admite traidores.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente, aun sin entender muy bien que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Solo la voz de Heimdall la devolvió a su lugar, y la razón y la cordura predominaron de nuevo sobre sus agónicos pensamientos.

-Lo lamento.

Entonces la arrojó a la nada, y ella no gritó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La voz del agente Coulson la trajo de nuevo a Midgard. Diothiel se encogió sutilmente de hombros ante aquella pregunta.

-Supongo que era la única opción.

Esta vez Diothiel había mentido; pero solo un poco.


	2. La tormenta que lo desencadenó todo

Se abrazó a ella misma, con la mirada fija en la ventana. El tiempo siempre había tenido una fuerte influencia sobre ella y su estado de ánimo, y ahora mismo el paisaje que presentaba el exterior no podía ser más deprimente. Edificios altos, pobres comparados con los grandes muros de Asgard se levantaban lacónicos hacia un encapotado cielo de pálido color gris. Si ya se sentía desdichada de encontrarse en un lugar como aquel ahora no podía evitar que el frío que desprendía el cristal de la ventana donde ahora apoyaba su frente la hiciera estremecer y sentir un gran vacío en su interior.

Las tormentas eran poco comunes en Asgard, y no solían darse con frecuencia, aunque eso no quería decir que no hicieran acto de presencia muy de vez en cuando. Y es que cuando se habla de tormentas excepcionales en Asgard, no exageran en absoluto. Pueden presentarse tranquilas, o también desgraciadamente con una fuerza bárbara. Sin embargo no había comparación con las tormentas midgardianas. En Midgard el cielo era pálido, y resultaba escalofriantemente melancólico y desmoralizador, mientras que las tormentas asgardianas eran de un denso color negro, con mil destellos de rayos interrumpiendo aquella presencia que parecía arrastrar la noche con ella. Diothiel solo había presenciado una en el corto periodo de tiempo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Fue fuerte, desbastadora, y a punto estuvo de haber sufrido un accidente o de incluso haber perdido la vida aquel día. Y sin embargo ella recordaba aquel día como uno de los más maravillosos y memorables de los que tenía grabados a fuego en su selectiva memoria. Apenas podía recordarlo sin sonreír. Ella lo recordaba como un comienzo, un pequeño pasó que según ella podría haber sido el punto en el que el destino la obligó a tomar una ruta que cambiaría los hechos en su vida a partir de entonces. A menudo se preguntaba, cuando se sentía dichosa, que habría sucedido si aquel día no se hubiera desatado aquella fatídica tormenta. Qué habría sido de ella si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, ciega de obligación de salir a campo abierto a buscar aquel dichoso caballo. Las primeras gotas cayeron en el cristal, y los edificios se desvanecieron, dando lugar a imponentes montañas paradas al final del valle, contemplando la magnificencia del pueblo de Asgard, y devolviéndole la mirada a la joven que observaba al otro lado del amplio ventanal.

Diothiel llevaba mantas en sus manos que debía colocar en sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que llegara la hora de cenar. Echó a andar por el amplio corredor mientras las negras nubes se asomaban en la lejanía, con paciencia. Las paredes de palacio la acogían siempre de buen grado, mostrándose acogedoras e imponentes. A Diothiel ciertamente le encantaba trabajar allí. Desde su encuentro en la biblioteca con el príncipe Loki cada día se sentía más entusiasmada por entrar a cubrir su turno en aquel lugar. Sin embargo después de aquello él no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera saludarla, y mucho menos digamos reparar en su presencia. Si alguna vez se cruzaba con ella por el pasillo ella hacía una solemne reverencia, como mandaba el protocolo, pero el continuaba con su trayectoria, como si realmente nadie se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Las ilusiones que ella se había hecho con respecto a obtener la atención de un hombre como aquel, príncipe de su reino quedaron destrozadas, aunque no podía decir que la tomaba por sorpresa. Muy en el fondo ella había sabido desde un principio que aquella escena jamás se repetiría de nuevo, por muchas veces que ella la hubiera proyectado en su cabeza, intentando recordar los gestos y palabras exactas de aquel breve encuentro efectuado por ambos aquella tarde.

Llevó las mantas hasta la habitación de una de las nobles que residían en la corte de palacio, y allí se tomó el lujo de dejarse atrapar por un precioso espejo enmarcado en oro que la reflejaba en su totalidad, de pies a cabeza desde una de las esquinas de la gran habitación. Sus facciones marcadas, para nada gráciles en su opinión acentuaban sus ojos, siendo estos lo único que le agradaba de su presencia, aun sin compensar su cabello enmarañado que se veía obligada a recoger en una larga coleta. Era largo, sin resultar extravagante, y de un ordinario y para ella desagradable color castaño cenizo que no hacía más que aumentar la resignación en los suspiros de su dueña al contemplarse en un espejo como aquel, contemplando su vulgar reflejo. Sus pequeños y verdosos ojos, que se mezclaban con el gris que los salpicaba, como el reflejo del bosque en un día de cielo gris en un profundo lago la observaban con añoranza. La madre de Diothiel era conocida en su pequeño pueblo por tener unos transparentes ojos grises, que unidos al verde oscuro de los de su marido le habían ofrecido a su única hija una mirada tan excepcional como aquella. Pero de poco le servía. De nuevo suspiró, y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas. Aquella noche era la encargada de servir la cena y ayudar a prepararla. Nada de trabajo de biblioteca aquel día, pues sus frecuentes trabajos en ella habían resultado duros, más de lo que habría imaginado. Su pequeño secreto podía salir a la luz, y esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Tampoco sus miradas a través de las estanterías por si encontraba de nuevo al más joven de los príncipes leyendo escondido en algún rincón. No, el trabajo de biblioteca se había acabado para ella. No podía permitirse otro traspié como el de la última vez.

Y allí estaba ella, de camino a las cocinas cuando oyó el primer trueno. Pasando por uno de los muros decorados con altos pilares de mármol oyó un ruido, no muy lejos, que llamó su atención irremediablemente. Y es que un poco más allá, en el ala oeste de palacio, bajo ese balcón se encontraban las caballerizas. Aquel revuelo lo estaban formando los caballos, fue ese su primer pensamiento, debido a la tormenta, dedujo, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que oyó un ruido mayor. Un fuerte relincho que resonó en la calma que precedía a la tormenta, mezclándose con un ronco trueno, gutural. Entonces lo vio salir despavorido hacia la gran explanada de verde pasto que conducía al bosque y que ahora se tornaba oscuro. Realmente parecía ya que la noche había cubierto Asgard con su manto oscuro, más no era así, pues no había constelaciones salpicando el cielo asgardiano. En su lugar las densas y negras nubes eclipsaban el sol, como si Asgard entero estuviera a la sombra de un inmenso y frondoso árbol de negras hojas y fuertes y gruesas ramas. Diothiel miró a ambos lados del corredor y fuera de este, pero ningún guarda parecía acudir en su búsqueda, y tampoco la persona encargada de vigilar a los caballos aquel día. Intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba a quien le habían asignado aquella tarea aquel día. Entonces pudo vislumbrar mejor al caballo que relinchaba asustado ante los rayos y truenos. Su brillante pelaje era inconfundible. Era el caballo de Thor, y estaba huyendo despavorido en la gran llanura hacia el bosque. Diothiel nunca había sabido más que de acatar órdenes, y antes de haberlo pensado dos veces se encontró bajando las escaleras hacia la gran amplitud de terreno por la que el corcel cabalgaba, de un lado a otro, sin desplazarse en mitad del campo, relinchando y emitiendo profundos gritos de auxilio.

Para cuando Diothiel hubo pisado ya el pasto este estaba mojado, y la fina lluvia que había comenzado a caer mientras ella había estado contemplando la escena se había convertido en una pesada tormenta. La fuerza de la lluvia casi la empujaba hacia atrás, queriendo hacerla retroceder, y ella tuvo que levantar su largo vestido para poder caminar mejor. Para cuando consiguió acercarse al caballo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y la lluvia no la dejaba ver con claridad. Acercarse a un caballo asustado era peligroso, pero si ese corcel pertenecía al príncipe Thor la tarea resultaba mucho más peligrosa. El animal estaba atemorizado ante la tormenta, relinchando y agitando sus esbeltas y fornidas patas, alzándolas y posándolas de nuevo en tierra. Cuando Diothiel intentó acercarse la cosa desde luego no mejoró.

-Tranquilo, espera, cálmate, por favor.

La escena era perturbadora, y habría hecho ahogar un grito de sorpresa y espanto a cualquiera que la hubiera presenciado. En mitad del sombrío paramo y de una tempestuosa y peligrosa tormenta de rayos acechantes tras cada oscura nube una muchacha intentaba apaciguar a un fiero caballo que se agitaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Si el animal estaba de por sí demasiado exaltado la presencia de Diothiel no le calmaba en absoluto. A punto estuvo de golpearla con una de sus patas delanteras, un golpe dirigido a la cara. Diothiel solo retrocedió unos pasos, asustada y sorprendida ante el repentino movimiento del feroz animal, pero no pensaba marcharse de allí.

-Por favor cálmate –le pidió, casi demandante, como si suplicara una orden.

Pero el caballo no hizo más que perder de nuevo el control y levantarse en sus patas traseras, imponente, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. La lluvia era fuerte, tanto que Diothiel apenas pudo ver la figura del caballo dispuesta a golpearla con saña y crueldad, capaz de acabar con ella allí mismo. Oyó un fuerte relincho, y después un grito:

-¡Apártate!

Un fuerte tirón. Una mano que jaló de ella lejos del animal, dando este un fuerte golpe en el suelo, tanto que casi lo hizo temblar. Luego la soltó.

-¡Ya basta!

Una figura oscura en mitad de la tormenta que se puso ante el animal, y este pareció obedecer, pues abandonó su porte defensivo y únicamente se dedicó a proferir bufidos de furia agitando su pelaje ahora brillante. La tormenta había dejado de ser tan densa, pero mantenía su ferocidad. Y pudo ver, con increíble pasmo que la figura del príncipe Loki agarraba las amarras que el caballo aun tenía puestas en el hocico, como un animal domesticado, aunque empeñado en demostrar su enfado tirando de estas de vez en cuando.

-Estúpida bestia –le oyó farfullar-. ¿Estás bien?

Diothiel tiritaba bajo los pliegues de su vestido que ahora chorreaban, pegándose a su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba muriéndose de frio, pero no lo suficiente para no quedar embelesada ante la escena que se le presentaba. El príncipe Loki, allí bajo aquella atronadora y persistente tormenta, con el rostro empapado y el pelo calado, agitado por el viento y los bruscos movimientos que había ejercido para someter al caballo pegándose a su rostro de forma dispar en negros y relucientes mechones. No podía negar que era una visión ciertamente embriagadora.

-Sí –contestó al fin.

Él asintió levemente y jaló al animal que había vuelto a intentar zafarse, a lo que ella retrocedió por puro instinto.

-Deberíamos atarle antes de que vuelva a intentar escaparse.

Echó a andar con el animal a su lado, a paso lento pero apremiante. Diothiel sin embargo aun estaba allí, anonadada, ignorando por completo el frío que calaba sus huesos, y la lluvia que fluía a través de ella, pareciendo ya que formara parte de la misma, como si fuera una imagen acuosa. El príncipe Loki miró hacia su izquierda y luego hacia su derecha, y entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Hay formas más agradables de darse un baño –comentó con burla desde la escasa lejanía.

Diothiel reaccionó en seguida y con un poco de dificultad debido a la ropa que se adhería a ella echó a correr hacia él. Cuando estuvieron en las caballerizas la tormenta aun persistía en su devastadora ferocidad, y ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos. Las gotas escurrían por el cuero del que vestía el príncipe Loki, pero aun así estaba empapado, con el pelo aún escurriendo agua de lluvia que aportaba un atractivo brillo a su rostro. Ella aprovechó mientras este amarraba al caballo en su finca para desarmar la enmarañada coleta, hecha un estropicio a causa del viento y la lluvia. Sabía que tendría un aspecto horrible, pero qué demonios. Escurrió su cabello y lo dejó reposar a ambos lados de su cara, mientras el príncipe Loki se volvía hacia ella.

-Lo que has hecho ha sido peligroso y muy irresponsable por tu parte –dijo con severidad, siempre con aquel suave tono de voz -. ¿En que estabais pensando al cometer semejante locura?

Diothiel tragó con fuerza ante la inquietud que le producían sus palabras.

-Era el caballo del príncipe Thor –fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Semejante bestia no podía tener más en común con su jinete –dijo más para él que para ella-. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Estabas al cargo de las caballerizas?

Clavó su vívida mirada en ella, que intentó explicarse lo más claramente posible. No lograba recordar quién era el encargado aquel día, pero no quería acusar ni meter a nadie en problemas.

-Yo… sí, bueno… –titubeó, intentando sonar segura.

Él alzó la barbilla, con una mirada perspicaz y acusadora.

-¿Sabes del nombre con el que se me llama en las calles de Asgard?

Claro que lo sabía.

-No, señor.

-No me gusta ser presuntuoso, pero no me he ganado la reputación de dios del engaño por nada –comentó con altivez-. ¿De veras crees que se me puede engañar con facilidad? –interrogó desafiante y con una burlona sonrisa delineando sus delgados labios ahora pálidos a causa del frío.

-Yo… lo lamento muchísimo señor, no pretendía mentirle, pero no quiero meter a nadie en problemas –se disculpó, increíblemente avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Mentirle a su propio príncipe.

-¿Problemas como el de haber estado a punto de ser golpeada por un animal de naturaleza casi salvaje? –preguntó con ironía.

Diothiel se quedó callada. Nunca había subestimado al príncipe Loki, y ahora estaba descubriendo que su genialidad y brillantez, al igual que su sentido de la honra en uno mismo eran dignas de lo que ella había imaginado con respecto a su persona.

-Lo lamento señor.

El príncipe Loki frunció el ceño y entornó ligeramente la cabeza ante ese comentario. Entonces enarcó muchísimo las cejas, aun sin perder la inexpresividad de su rostro.

-Un momento… -murmuró-. Tú eres aquella chica, la que se disculpaba por todo.

Diothiel se irguió ante la sorpresa. Se sentía dichosa y algo desanimada. La había olvidado, sí, pero también la había recordado.

-La misma –se atrevió a decir de forma casual, animados e incluso a sonreír sutilmente.

-La chica de las lamentaciones –nombró divertido con una picara sonrisa-. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Diothiel se puso seria de nuevo, aunque la tensión y la inquietud habían desaparecido a medida que la conversación avanzaba y el príncipe se mostraba amigable y en cierto modo comprensivo con ella.

-Lo lamento majestad, pero por más que intento recordar quien estaba asignado al cuidado de los caballos esta tarde no consigo recordarlo –dijo, esperando que él notara la sinceridad en sus palabras-. Yo me encaminaba a las cocinas cuando vi que el caballo había escapado y se dirigía hacia el bosque a través de la explanada.

Loki arrugó el gesto, concentrado en su explicación, poniendo toda su atención en lo que ella le relataba.

-A ver si lo he entendido –dijo alzando la mano ante ella-. Una humilde doncella sale en mitad de una peligrosa tormenta a apaciguar a semejante bestia sin siquiera ser tarea suya.

Aquel resumen, breve pero acertado los dejó a ambos sumidos en un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los truenos que bramaban en la lejanía del cielo tempestuoso. Él aún mantenía su expresión de interrogante desconcierto, y ella le devolvía la mirada, siendo consciente de que le resultara tan difícil de creer.

-Así es-respondió con seguridad.

-Insisto en comprender sus motivos –dijo confundido, aún con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su voz. Aquello le divertía.

-Era el caballo del príncipe Thor –excusó ella-. Habría sido una desgracia que se hubiera internado solo en el bosque. El príncipe Thor se habría sentido muy disgustado si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo.

-¿Erais a caso consciente de lo peligroso de la situación, en su totalidad, cuando se os ocurrió la loca idea de salir a buscarlo sola y sin ayuda? –preguntó, realmente desconociendo la respuesta.

Diothiel vaciló.

-Bueno, creo que sí, supongo, no lo sé, creo… -titubeó, sin saber muy bien que responder-. Sabía que era peligroso, pero he de reconocer que no lo pensé con detenimiento, al fin y al cabo era mi obligación.

-¿Su obligación? –repitió él.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Su trabajo –volvió a repetir. Asintió sutilmente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y la observó de arriba abajo-. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Diothiel –contestó casi al instante, pues mil veces había imaginado que él le hacía aquella misma pregunta, más no pudo evitar la humildad al mencionar su propio nombre-. Diothiel Erbhör.

Loki guardó silencio, a modo de aceptación. Mientras ella respondía se había tomado la libertad de contemplarla de nuevo una vez más. Su pelo enredado y revuelto en torno a su cara, y sus vestimentas adhiriéndose con empalagosa insistencia a su cuerpo. Su piel pálida brillaba aun con los restos de la lluvia brillando al reflejo de la pobre luz del exterior, siendo iluminada algún que otro instante por el fugaz fantasma de un rayo. Las caballerizas estaban a oscuras, y aun así podía notar que estaba temblando. Diothiel se percató de la insistente mirada del príncipe, y echó un vistazo ella también. Se cubrió como mejor pudo e intentó evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. El príncipe solo alzó la cabeza de nuevo mientras ella se cubría con sus propios brazos.

-No sé que voy a hacer ahora –suspiró ella, nerviosa, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Disculpa?

-No puedo entrar así a palacio –expuso ella, contrariada-. Pero tampoco puedo desatender mis obligaciones. ¡Hace ya rato que debería estar atendiendo en las cocinas! Quesselia me va a matar, esa horrible mujer…

-¿Horrible mujer? –la interrumpió Loki, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad en su semblante que delataba su diversión ante aquella escena.

La joven doncella había perdido la cordialidad al estar inmersa autoregañándose de sus propios asuntos, y él había observado con atención y gracia.

-No quise decir eso.

-Sí que quisiste –rebatió, ampliando su ladina y picara sonrisa. Ella agachó la cabeza, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que le daba la razón.

Loki aminoró su sonrisa, permaneciendo allí mientras la contemplaba con gentileza.

-Ve a casa, descansa –la instó con amabilidad y cordial benevolencia, con una voz diferente a la que había oído otras veces. Era amable y gentil, llena de sencillez y simpatía-. Yo mismo te excusaré de tus tareas.

Diothiel le miró con pasmo y asombro, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Yo…

-Ve –repitió.

Ella no dijo nada más. Únicamente le hizo una reverencia y después de habérselo agradecido con una profunda mirada de agradecimiento se dirigió fuera de palacio.

La agradable cena familiar estaba teniendo lugar en palacio. La doncella mas antigua y mayor entró en la gran salón llevando una gran bandeja con ella. Los demás criados estaban dispuestos tras la mesa de caoba tallada, por si se solicitaba de sus servicios durante la cena. Odin no se encontraba presente, pues había partido hacía días a un asunto de importancia que requería su presencia.

-Disculpe el retraso majestad –dijo con la voz agitada, señal de las prisas que había corrido-. Pero nos falta un ayudante en la cocina –explicó mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa-. Esa niña… sabía que nos daría problemas, siempre de aquí para allá con la mente por cualquier lado pensando en dios sabe qué…

-¿Quesselia? –preguntó Loki alzando la mirada de su plato, interrogante y seguro de haber acertado.

La doncella le miró con perplejidad, y él asintió como si nada, habiendo tomado su reacción como una afirmativa.

-En cuanto aparezca por aquí –continuó la mujer-. Si es que vuelve, la echaré en seguida señora.

Loki tragó la pieza de carne que había estado masticando y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa al tiempo que se humedecía los labios.

-Eso no será necesario –aseguró-. Eso me recuerda querido hermano que tu caballo ha escapado esta tarde hacia el bosque en mitad de la tormenta.

Thor, que había estado demasiado ocupado engullendo su carne se enervó de golpe, y en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa y el enfado. Los tres guerreros y Sif que se sentaban a su lado dejaron de comer también para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído –dijo tranquilamente mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta-. Al parecer la persona encargada de cuidar a los caballos esta tarde no se encontraba en su puesto. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que se trata de esa joven que he visto salir de tu habitación cuando me dirigía hacia aquí.

Thor hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermano acababa de decir, o al menos lo aparentó, pues seguía sopesando la huida de su caballo.

-La encargada de las caballerizas esta tarde… -comenzó la mujer bastante incómoda.

-No se moleste, no recordará su nombre –la interrumpió Loki-. Por suerte alguien fue tan estúpido de salir a buscar a tu estúpido animal y consiguió que se detuviera, con el ligero inconveniente de que casi acaba con su vida –relató con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo dices? –habló Frigga.

-Fue una doncella, temeraria, que no pareció vacilar a la hora de salir a buscar al caballo al ver que no lo hacía nadie. Su lealtad es entrañable, por no olvidar su graciosa costumbre de pedir disculpas por todo –comentó con tono divertido.

Frigga enarcó las cejas ante el relato que su hijo menor narraba, interesada.

-¿Hablas en serio, hijo?

-Claro que sí, madre –respondió-. Yo mismo tuve que ir en su busca antes que ese animal la derribara.

-Me gustaría conocerla –comentó Frigga con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que si esta buena mujer decide echarla como ha prometido que haría eso no será posible, madre –dijo mientras Quesselia ocultaba su asombro tras su rostro ahora pálido-. Diothiel se marchó a casa, yo mismo la excuse de sus tareas –dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Sí señor.

-Diothiel… -murmuró Frigga-. Me gusta.

Loki sonrió a su madre al tiempo que recordaba la honradez y la entrega por la que parecía guiarse aquella joven tan extraña, sin poder evitar pensar que a él también le agradaba la personalidad de la chica de las lamentaciones.

Llamaron a la puerta, y entraron si avisar.

-Es hora de irnos.

Diothiel parpadeó. Los edificios habían vuelto, y el ruido de los coches calaba junto al frío a través del cristal. Se apartó y le dirigió una última mirada a las gotas que chocaban contra el cristal en un incesante repiqueteo.

-Ya voy.


	3. La sonrisa en un trozo de papel

Estaban en un atasco. Uno de muchos en Nueva York, pero claro, eso Diothiel no lo sabía. El conductor golpeaba impaciente el volante, como si eso fuera a provocar que la larga cola avanzara. El agente Coulson estaba a su lado, intentando aparentar que su silencio no le incomodaba. Ella mantenía la mirada puesta en el exterior, observando con calma todos y cada uno de los detalles que despertaban su curiosidad.

-¿Tenéis coches en Asgard?

Diothiel se volvió hacia él con el semblante tranquilo, que pronto se vio alterado con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Coches?

El agente Coulson soltó una rió, divertido.

-Estas… cosas –dijo mirando el interior del vehículo.

Diothiel pareció pensarlo.

-No, no tenemos nada parecido en Asgard –respondió-. La gente se mueve a caballo.

El agente Coulson asintió. Abrió su carpeta para inspeccionar unos documentos que tenía que arreglar antes de llegar a su destino y de ella calló algo. Lo que parecía un pequeño trozo de papel cayó en el asiento hasta quedar junto a la pierna de ella, que lo miró con curiosidad. Cogió el pequeño papel y le dio la vuelta. La imagen de un hombre le sonreía. Miró al agente Coulson, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-El atasco ha sido provocado por los preparativos del desfile de pasado mañana –comentó sacando sus informes.

-¿Desfile? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –el agente Coulson sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir-. Supongo que sí tenéis de esos es Asgard –comentó con una sonrisa.

Diothiel apretó aquel pequeño trozo de papel en su mano. Tenían desfiles en Asgard, lujosos y portentosos desfiles que eran la envidia de los nueve reinos. El pueblo reunido, adorando a la realeza, gritando sus nombres al cielo. Ella había asistido a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero solo uno fue a parar a su memoria cuando el agente Coulson mencionó acerca de ellos. Uno en especial, que continuaba la serie de recuerdos destacables que habían sido los puntos de unión que trazaban el recorrido que llevaba hasta ese momento. Uno de los muchos recuerdos que la asaltaban inevitablemente cuando pensaba en Loki, y en cómo había llegado a ocupar un cargo tan importante en su vida antes de que llegara su inevitable y trágico final.

-Me gustan los desfiles.

El agente Coulson alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella, que volvía a mirar afuera. En el coche de al lado un niño la devolvía la mirada. La saludó con la mano, y ella hizo lo mismo. Fue la primera vez que el agente Coulson la vio sonreir. El coche avanzó, y el niño deapareció de su vista.

-Yo era una de las encargadas de realizar los preparativos de los desfiles. La gente se ponía muy nerviosa, iban de un lado a otro, corriendo y dando órdenes. Fue el primer desfile que preparé además de presenciar –sonrió-. Habíamos estado muy ocupados, y el día por fin había llegado…

-¡Diothiel!

Aquel llamamiento se escuchó por encima del barullo que inundaba las cocinas. La aludida corrió entre los demás intentando no chocar con nadie, algo que obviamente fue imposible.

-¡Lo siento, perdón, paso, cuidado, ay! –cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su jefa estaba echa un autentico espanto-. ¿Si?

Quesselia le echó un vistazo, con los brazos en jarra y su rechoncha y sonrosada cara a causa del calor que allí se acumulaba. Venía de correr del otro lado de palacio tras colocar las guirnaldas a la entrada del mismo, y su cabello había vagado al viento mientras ella atravesaba los corredores. En su camino se había encontrado al príncipe Loki, que caminaba en sentido contrario.

-Diothiel -la saludó él mientras esta pasaba a su lado a toda prisa.

Ella se volvió con rapidez y haciendo una torpe reverencia volcando todo su cabello sobre su rostro jadeó:

-Buenos días príncipe Loki –y dicho esto prosiguió con su carrera.

Este se volvió de nuevo y también siguió su camino con una divertida sonrisa. A menudo solía encontrarse con ella por los pasillos, y aprovechaba para gastarle alguna broma. La más típica, y la que más solía divertirle era cuando ella iba tan distraída por los pasillos absorta en sus tareas que no reparaba en él. Entonces este se volvía y con falso aire de desaprobación exclamaba:

-¡Diothiel! –a lo que ella se volvía sobresaltada-. ¿Dónde está tu reverencia?

Y ella se inclinaba y le pedía mil disculpas.

Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aprovecharse cruelmente de su patológica necesidad de disculparse por todo. Diothiel se había acostumbrado, y debía admitir que en el fondo le agradaba que él recordara su nombre. Recordaba el día después del incidente con el caballo del príncipe Thor, cuando le había parecido que mientras servía el desayuno la reina Frigga la observaba con una divertida sonrisa mientras que el príncipe Loki le daba las gracias al servirle su desayuno.

-¿Dónde están las flores?

Diothiel pestañeó con una mueca cómica.

-¿Flores? –repitió con un hilo de voz.

-Flores.

-Flores…

-¡Sí, flores! –Gritó exasperada la mujer-. ¡Creí habértelas pedido hace media hora!

-Me… me pediste que colocara las guirnaldas –intentó explicar Diothiel.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? –preguntó la mujer ofendida.

-No, claro que no.

-Pues ve a buscarlas, la reina Frigga nos ha dado permiso para cogerlas de los jardines –la mujer cogió una hoja de papel que reposaba encima de la mesa y se la tendió-. Aquí está la lista.

Diothiel la colocó frente a sus ojos y estos se estrecharon inevitablemente.

-_Jüleah Mioniradea, Bohlum Grelisstia, Zayv_…-Diothiel apartó el papel de su cara y con una expresión de profundo desconcierto exclamó-. ¿Qué clase de flores son estas?

-No lo sé, pero están en el jardín, no te será difícil encontrarlas.

Diothiel abrió la boca, al igual que los ojos.

-¡En ese jardín hay más de doscientos tipos de flores!

-Ese no es mi problema –respondió la mujer, y Diothiel estuvo segura de que aquella tarea acababa de encasquetársela a ella-. Ahora ve a buscarlas y tráemelas si no quieres perder tu puesto.

Diothiel echó a correr hacía el patio donde descansaban aquellas exquisitas y majestuosas plantas de vívidos colores, coleccionadas de lejanos reinos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde mirar, ni a quien preguntar. Los encargados de cuidar el jardín desconocían aquellos nombres, ellos solo sabían de cuanta cantidad de agua brindarlas cada día. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacía la biblioteca. El pánico comenzó a apoderare del control que ejercía sobre su cuerpo y que perdía poco a poco. No quería que la echaran de aquel lugar, al único al que podía acudir y al que había querido pertenecer desde niña; pero sobretodo la idea de arruinar el desfile y los honores de la vuelta de Odín se cernió sobre ella como un amargo peso sobre sus hombros. Tal era su desesperación que entró en la biblioteca sin cuidado, abriendo las puertas de par en par y haciéndolas rebotar contra las paredes tras ellas. El ruido recorrió la inmensa sala como el eco de un trueno. Allí no había nadie para regañarla. Corrió hacia las estanterías, mirándolas con desesperación, dando vueltas sobre sí misma alzando la vista a las grandes pilas de libros que las ocupaban. Creyó recordar, una vez de las muchas que había colocado los libros, y corrió hasta una recóndita sección de la biblioteca. Empezaba a marearse, a sentir un desagradable hormigueo en su pecho que la consumía por dentro. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no a ella. Precisamente a ella. Comenzó a coger libros al azar, a inspeccionar sus hojas, pasándolas rápidamente, sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Los lanzó al suelo uno a uno, mientras su expresión se volvía más agónica y su respiración se aceleraba, entrecortándose en pequeños sofocos que amenazaban con terminar en histeria. Estaba al borde del llanto cuando en un arrebato de desesperación arrasó con la cuarta fila, provocando que todos los libros cayeran al suelo. Y con ellos la segunda, la quinta, y la tercera. Lo libros yacían en el suelo, y ella rebuscaba entre ellos, como si estuviera sumergida en una pequeña charca, con la visión nublada y el llanto contenido en su garganta.

-¿Diothiel?

Del otro lado de la biblioteca había llegado Loki, alarmado ante tal alboroto, pensando que algo malo sucedía. Y tal fue su asombro al encontrar allí en aquel estado a la joven que durante unos segundos no dijo nada, hasta que pudo mencionar su nombre. Ella no respondió, simplemente se echó a llorar. Un llanto amargo, doloroso, y lleno de vergüenza.

-Diothiel –volvió a llamarla, tratando de sacarla de aquel deplorable estado en el que se encontraba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella intentó alzar la cabeza, erguirse y evitar la mirada del hombre que se hallaba arrodillado a su lado. Se sentía tan humillada, tan avergonzada de su comportamiento y de sí misma que no podía permitírselo. No es que no quisiera, sencillamente no creía merecerlo.

-Las flores… -consiguió decir, y con un torpe movimiento como un animal malherido alcanzó la lista que había caído al suelo.

-Trae –dijo él con voz tranquilizadora, evitando que realizara ningún esfuerzo.

Leyó los nombres y la miró con desconcierto. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

-¿Las necesitas, para qué? ¿Para el desfile? –Ella asintió tras su espeso cabello que se agitó en un cabeceo-. Deben de estar por aquí, en algún libro –dijo, alzando la cabeza y luego devolviéndola a los libros que había en el suelo-. Pero estos libros no son de herbología –murmuró con el ceño fruncido y la voz turbada.

Diothiel exhibió una amarga sonrisa. Ni siquiera se había acercado lo más mínimo. Una lágrima que había sido dejada atrás por las otras calló con afrentación. La joven alzó la cabeza, y él se sintió acongojado por la mirada que esta le brindaba.

-Por favor no se lo diga a nadie –suplicó, verdaderamente desesperada, con un intenso malestar en el estómago-. Si se enteran… si se enteran de que yo… -intentó decir, pero no pudo-. Aunque supongo, que ya da igual –sonrió con tristeza, mirándose las manos-. Con flores o sin ellas me echaran de aquí de todas formas. Si no hoy, será otro día.

-Nadie va a echarte de aquí –Loki se arrimó a ella, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros, que aún convulsionaba de vez en cuando-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella parecía triste y resignada a un cruel futuro que la deparaba después de aquello, como si aceptara un cruel destino con dignidad.

-Nunca se me dieron bien los libros –dijo con voz humilde mientras recogía un libro del suelo-. Las letras… se movían –sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, se apartó el pelo y lo colocó tras su oreja, dejando que Loki viera su melancólica expresión-. En la escuela dijeron que no podían hacer nada así que yo…bueno.

Sonrió de nuevo, y Loki no pudo evitar sentir lástima y compasión. Se preguntó entones como no había sido capaz de darse cuenta con anterioridad de que Diothel no sabía leer, aunque no fuera aquel su problema con exactitud. En Asgard aquello no tenía nombre, pero en Midgard aquella afección recibía el nombre de dislexia.

-Ven –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le tendía la mano. Ella alzó la mirada y ambos se encontraron de nuevo-. Vamos, confía en mí.

Las cocinas continuaban aun rebosantes de sirvientes cuando Diothiel volvió a ellas con un gran ramo de flores entre los brazos. Violetas, chillones amarillos, azules pálidos y rojos ardientes ocultaban sus ojos claros de las miradas de los demás.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? –Exigió Quesselia cuando la muchacha llegó frente a ella, con el mal genio que la caracterizaba-. Dos horas para unas simples flores, ¡debería haberlo hecho yo misma! –la recriminó mientras le arrebataba las flores de las manos.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo?

Quesselia se volvió de golpe al oír aquella melosa y escurridiza voz a sus espaldas.

-Señor.

Loki se paseó a su alrededor con la mirada ávida y fija en la mujer que sostenía las flores.

-Si tan fácil le hubiera resultado, digo. Seguro que es usted una entendida en flores –cogió una de las flores del ramo, de vívido color purpura-. Seguro que puede decirme que flor es esta –clavó su perversa mirada en la mujer, que le dedicó una fugaz mirada, callando-. ¿Diothiel?

Ella escondió un poco la cabeza tras su largo pelo, algo azorada.

-_Colossa merühm_.

Loki le sonrió ladinamente y después avanzó hacia ella, tendiéndosela gentilmente.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte ni una sola vez más delante de esta mujer –le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, hombro con hombro, con su porte regio y lo suficientemente alto como para que Quesselia lo oyera-. ¿Ha quedado claro? –preguntó demandante.

-Sí señor –respondió ella sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Loki salió de allí.

El desfile resultaba sencillamente hermoso. El pueblo de Asgard admiraba más que nunca a su rey, victorioso y lleno de honra como volvía de aquel enfrentamiento en tierras lejanas. Su nombre se oía en eco, tras él, los aullidos hacia el príncipe Thor, que cabalgaba dedicando amables sonrisas y despertaba la voz del pueblo a su paso; y con él se lo llevaba. Tras él un recto Loki de expresión adusta e impasible cabalgaba al ligero trote de su corcel. Sin embargo no quedaban elogios para él, pues parecía que estos fueran una larga cortina que hubiera quedado enganchada en la armadura de su hermano, dejándole a él el camino completamente libre. Cuando él pasaba la algarabía se había detenido, y las doncellas se habían quedado sin flores. Respiró hondo e intensificó la indiferencia de su mirada, puesta al frente, ante el rechazo de su pueblo. Entonces una flor, vulgar y humilde calló sobre la armadura de su pierna. La cogió y la observó con neutralidad. Una flor dirigida a su hermano que había llegado demasiado tarde. Loki hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado y se dispuso a arrojarla contra el gentío cuando escuchó, por encima de aquel griterío una voz que no habría podido percibir si no hubiera sido porque sus palabras desentonaban de entre las demás. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacían:

-¡Viva el príncipe Loki!

Apenas un gritó fue suficiente para que él lo oyera con claridad. Una voz débil, una voz no muy fuere, pero sí clara que sirvió para que este detuviera su caballo, provocando que los caballeros que iban detrás suya frenaran de golpe, esperando a que el príncipe prosiguiera. Miró a la inmensa multitud, ya antes de que pudiera detenerse a escudriñar entre las gentes algo le decía que ya sabía a quién estaba buscando. Y estaba en lo cierto. La encontró, entre dos hombres de gran altura, fornidos y de sonrosada cara la vio. Durante unos breves instantes la vio sonreír, con el pecho henchido de orgullo ante los reyes de su pueblo, y sobre todo, lo más importante; de él. Y entonces ella pareció asustada, escabulléndose entre el gentío, y a él no le quedó otro remedio que continuar con el desfile.

A la mañana siguiente Diothiel se sentía extraña, y un terrible presentimiento se cernía sobre ella. Todo ello concluyó cuando una doncella con la que había intercambiado más que pocas palabras se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-El príncipe Loki quiere verte.

Entonces, ahí, cundió el pánico.

Sabía que tendría problemas, llevaba pensándolo toda la noche, y aquel pensamiento la había atormentado hasta entonces. Se sentía prematuramente humillada. Sabía que no debería haber mostrado su admiración hacia el príncipe de forma tan entusiasta y vulgar el día anterior durante el desfile, como si de una descocada mujerzuela se tratara. Caminaba deprisa, a pesar de no tener ningunas ganas de llegar a su destino. ¿La reprendería por su comportamiento? ¿Se reiría de su obvia inclinación hacia su persona? Diothiel no lo sabía, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de roble, imponentes y amedrentadoras y respiró hondo. Alzó la mano, y con su pequeño puño golpeó tres veces. Entonces, respondieron:

-Ya hemos llegado.

La puerta se abrió, y el joven chofer ahora le indicaba que saliera del vehículo. Se encontró de nuevo sobre suelo midgardiano, y no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada.

Su pequeño apartamento, donde debería vivir bajo las atenciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., era acogedor, pero vacío. Por eso no lo había soportado y salía ahora por la puerta. Se encontró en el pequeño pasillo que daba a su planta, en la zona habitable de las instalaciones gubernamentales de S.H.I.E.L.D. No llevaba a ningún lado, excepto a esas pequeñas puertas de metal que había atravesado antes. Diothiel no era tonta, tal vez se encontraba algo fuera de lugar, pero si solo había lo que parecía ser un pequeño interruptor al lado debía de significar algo bastante obvio incluso para ella. Aun así no pudo evitar vacilar a la hora de presionarlo, y cuando este se puso de color rojo aquel detalle inesperado junto con el chirrido de las correas metálicas y el cableado poniéndose en marcha la hizo retroceder. Cinco segundos después las puertas se abrieron, y Diothiel sintió una extraña sensación de _deja vú_.

Se quedó parada unos instantes y entonces abrió la palma de la mano. Aún tenía en ella, y había portado inconscientemente, el pedazo de papel que se le había caído a Coulson en el coche. Las puertas amenazaron con cerrarse con un quejido, pero un fuerte brazo logró evitarlo.

-¿Señorita? –Diothiel le miró a los ojos, y entonces no hubo duda alguna-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Diothiel observó una vez más el trozo de papel, y comprobó que el hombre que le había sonreído la primera vez que lo miró esta vez le devolvía la mirada con gentileza y caballerosidad desde algunos centímetros de altura por encima de su cabeza.

En el reverso había un nombre: Capitán América.


	4. El agudo aguijón del amor

_**(¡Hola, hola! –Si alguien está leyendo esto- quería aclarar algunas posibles dudas –si alguien realmente lee esto-. Diothiel y Loki se conocen años antes de que sucedan los acontecimientos que se dan en Thor, tal vez dos o tres. Pensad únicamente en un Loki más joven y feliz, sin resentimientos. Y agradecer –si alguien está leyendo esto- que siga haciéndolo)**_

Los círculos se van iluminando uno a uno, lentamente, y ella los mira con curiosidad. El silencio es interrumpido por el traqueteo del cableado y el metal chirriante, y los botones se van encendiendo. Aún quedan unos cuantos cuando él decide hablar:

-Disculpe –dice ladeándose hacia ella-. No quisiera ser entrometido, pero me preguntaba si es usted la…

Su voz se corta como si hubieran cerrado el grifo de forma brusca y algunas palabras salpicaron como gotas sueltas y desordenadas, sin sentido. Hombro con hombro él se mordió la lengua, con la cabeza ladeada hacia su derecha, y ella exactamente en la misma posición observaba los botones que tan absorta la tenían.

-Perdone, no pretendía…

-Sí, soy la nueva –respondió ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

Una mirada sencilla, que parecía sonreír de forma usual. Eso es lo que el agente Coulson le había dicho. "Serás la nueva inquilina" seguido de un extraño, "la verdad te envidio, ojalá tuviera yo la suerte que tienes tu de contar con estos vecinos" añadiendo un "aunque solo tengas uno". De modo que a eso se refería.

Él hombre de grandes dimensiones se dedicó a sonreír amablemente, sintiéndose perdonado ante su torpeza. Se dispuso a decir algo más, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y la gran sala de recepción de S.H.I.E.L.D se mostró ante ellos con claridad. Ya no llovía, o eso parecía tras los ventanales que cubrían la parte que daba al exterior, ahora soleado. Ella salió decidida pero sin saber muy bien que hacer una vez cruzara las puertas. Salió al frío Nueva York con únicamente una chaqueta marrón sobre sus ropajes. Atrás se habían quedado sus vestimentas asgardianas. Cuando la pusieron delante aquellos pantalones tuvo que reprimir una mirada de repudio. Ahora bien mirado, eran cómodos, más no acababan de gustarle. Parada unos pasos por delante de las grandes puertas ella se quedó inmóvil, pensando que hacer a continuación. Aquel joven salió detrás de ella. Pensó en ir y entablar la conversación que había querido comenzar en el ascensor, pero desechó la idea ante la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera dispuesta, y lo último que deseaba era incomodarla con su insistencia. Pero cuando hubo llegado hasta el paso de cebra y se volvió a verla, encontrándola mirando de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte no pudo evitarlo.

-Perdone que la moleste de nuevo, señorita –Diothiel se volvió a mirarle, tan pequeña y envuelta en aquel abrigo que le quedaba grande-. Pero he pensado que usted es nueva en la ciudad y en, bueno –sonrió-. Este mundo. Tal vez le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo –le propuso con cordialidad-. Podría enseñarle los alrededores, y podría presentarme como es debido, ahora que vamos a ser vecinos.

Diothiel le miró a los ojos, pequeños, azules y sinceros. Su caballerosidad le recordaba al trato que aún se mantenía en Asgard, y por ello quedó sorprendida, pues era la primera vez desde que estaba en Midgard que alguien parecía dirigirse con tanto respeto hacia ella o cualquier otra persona. De modo que movida por aquel trato que tan familiar le era decidió responderle con una cálida sonrisa:

-Será un placer, Capitán.

El camino, largo a la vez que apacible había tenido su punto de descanso en la terraza de una agradable cafetería en mitad de un valle de altos rascacielos. El Capitán la había guiado por las zonas más cercanas al edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el que ambos residían, de ese modo ella podría moverse durante los primeros meses sin desubicarse o perderse. O al menos no hacerlo con regularidad. Diothiel no era buena orientándose, y ya le había expuesto esa inquietud al Capitán. Él se había reído y le había comentado con naturalidad que cuando él llegó también le resultó difícil adaptarse. Diothiel venía de un pequeño pueblo de Asgard, y no estaba acostumbrada a la inmensidad de aquellas calles que se cruzaban entre ellas, llenas de escaparates luminosos. Pero no habían hablado sobre eso. Nada de entablar conversación acerca de sus vidas, únicamente un paseo amigable entre dos vecinos. No fue hasta que se hubieron sentado en la mesa de metal algo inestable que ambos llegaron que aquellos temas salieron a la luz.

-Veo que conoce muy bien este lugar, Capitán.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

-He tenido tiempo desde que llegué aquí –comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Ella no había pedido nada-. Y puedes dejar de llamarme Capitán, Diothiel.

-Oh –profirió ella-. ¿Y cómo debo…?

-Steve, Steve Rogers –Diothiel frunció el ceño, confundida. Estaba segura de que aquel hombre se llamaba Capitán América, literalmente.

-Entonces, Capitán América…

-¿Quien te convenció de llamarme así? –preguntó divertido.

Diothiel no entendía nada. ¿Aquel papel la había mentido?

-El agente Coulson, aunque no fue, bueno… -Diothiel rebuscó en el bolsillo de aquellos pantalones fabricados con una extraña tela que a ella le resultaba incómoda y sacó el papel, tendiéndoselo. Steve dejó la taza en la mesa y lo cogió con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de sorpresa-. Se le cayó en ese carruaje de metal. Debí habérselo devuelto pero lo olvidé por completo.

Steve sonrió ante la frase "carro de metal" y observó el cromo con nostalgia y el fulgor de los tiempos pasados brillando en sus ojos azules. Diothiel pudo notarlo.

-¿Quién es el Capitán América? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Él no tardó en responder.

-Fue el nombre que recibí durante la segunda Guerra Mundial –explicó-. Un apodo.

Diothiel estrechó aun más su mirada.

-¿Segunda Guerra Mundial? –repitió-. ¿Es decir que hubo más? –inquirió casi horrorizada.

-Solo dos, esta fue la última.

Diothiel se volvió en su asiento e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor.

-Todo parece estar bien.

Steve sonrió de nuevo.

-Aquello ocurrió en mil novecientos cuarenta y tres.

-¿Y qué edad tiene Midgard? –preguntó, y rápidamente se apresuró a añadir-. Este planeta.

-Al parecer dos mil once.

Diothiel arrugó la frente. Ella no sabía de cálculos ni matemáticas, pero había ciertas cosas que eran obvias.

-¿Y ese papel? –Dijo señalando al cromo-. ¿Es de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? –Steve asintió, y como esperaba Diothiel pareció concentrada y desconcertada-. Pero... estás exactamente igual –dijo casi en un susurro.

Steve le sonrió.

-Yo… digamos que no soy una persona… -Steve hizo una mueca-. Normal.

-¿Y que eres entonces?

-Un súper-soldado –respondió.

-¿Eres un guerrero? –le preguntó recordando a los guardias de Asgard y a sus caballeros que galopaban al trote tras el Padre de Todos.

-Algo así.

Y entonces Steve le cuenta acerca de su vida, de su extraña, insólita, heroica y ahora vacía y solitaria vida. Diothiel le escucha con atención, prestando atención a los gestos y expresiones que utiliza al narrar con tranquilidad su historia. Y descubre que aquel hombre no es un midgardiano normal. Descubre que como ella, tampoco pertenece a ese lugar. Puede que si pertenezca a ese planeta, pero no a ese tiempo. Al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintos, en especial en cuanto a corazones heridos se refería.

-¿Nunca has pensado en volver a verla? –le pregunta después de un triste silencio al terminar de relatar su historia.

-He intentado llamarla por teléfono, pero no me he atrevido –suspira.

Diothiel arruga el gesto, pero no piensa interrumpir la conversación para preguntarle si el teléfono es algún cuerno de invocación midgardiano.

-Sería complicado –dijo tras un breve silencio-. Aquel día dejé amigos atrás. Amigos que me buscaron a los que le fue difícil olvidarme. Aparecer ahora sería demasiado egoísta, sobre todo para Peggy.

Steve observó su propia sonrisa una vez más en aquel trozo de papel increíblemente bien conservado y se lo tendió de nuevo con gentileza.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Diothiel se incorporó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos-. ¿Hay alguien esperándote… ahí arriba?

Ella bajó la mirada hasta posarla en sus pantalones, donde guardó con sosegada calma el cromo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Allí nadie me echará de menos –respondió con tranquilidad-. Ya no.

Steve se revolvió en su asiento, prestando más atención interesado como estaba en conocer su historia.

-¿Nunca? –quiso saber.

Diothiel le dedicó una fugaz mirada para luego posarla en sus manos que jugaban entre sí.

-Hace algún tiempo hubo alguien que se preocupaba por mí, que me apreciaba –dijo con tristeza, y en voz baja pero firme añadió-. Yo le amaba.

-¿Él te amaba?

Diothiel exhibió una sonrisa ausente.

-Nunca lo supe. Él era un hombre complicado –explicó-. A pesar de que yo fui su mayor soporte durante mucho tiempo, y de que probablemente fui la única persona que llegó a conocerlo realmente siempre tuve la sensación de no saber qué pasaba realmente por su cabeza.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando todo parecía tan sencillo. Cuando lo complicado no era tan complicado.

-¿Cuándo supiste que le amabas?

-¿Cuándo lo supiste tú?

Steve negó.

-No lo recuerdo.

Diothiel le dedicó una afable mirada.

-Creo que yo sí.

Habían pasado tres meses, tres meses ya desde que Loki la había mandado llamar a sus aposentos. Tres meses desde que Diothiel se había convertido en su doncella personal, encargada de seguirle de un lado a otro asegurándose de satisfacer sus caprichos. Más no había caprichos que satisfacer. Loki era, como Diothiel ya había supuesto para nada un niño caprichoso, sino un joven regio y maduro que acataba sus obligaciones sin una sola queja. Había podido comprobar que lo que la corte y el pueblo denominaban frialdad e indiferencia eran únicamente el reflejo de un carácter reservado y discreto, pues Loki distaba mucho de ser una persona altiva y tediosa como cabría de esperar a jurar por las malas lenguas de Asgard. De hecho, Loki aprovechaba su tiempo libre intentando enseñar a Diothiel a leer, pero ese era un secreto que ambos guardaban entre las cuatro inmensas paredes de la amplia biblioteca. Una vez Diothiel escuchó hablar a dos doncellas en la cocina sobre que estaba demostrado que Loki no era capaz de sonreír a no ser que fuera con crueles intenciones o como colofón de una desagradable broma. Pero Diothiel le había visto sonreír ya muchas veces, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Había visto con sus propios ojos que aparte de ser un noble príncipe del que su pueblo debía sentirse orgulloso también era, sin lugar a dudas, un chico encantador.

Eran los tiempos en los que Loki era feliz.

-Loki.

El gruñó contra la almohada.

-Loki.

Se dio la vuelta, hundiendo la cara entre las sábanas.

-Tienes que levantarte.

Su voz sonaba familiar pero recatada. En los últimos meses había aprendido a mantener un trato más cercano y relajado con Loki, pero aun así podía notarse la solemnidad en su voz cuando mencionaba su nombre o la vacilación al hablarle de forma más desenfadada. Un gruñido quedó ahogado en la almohada cuando ella desplegó las cortinas y la intensa luz se coló en la habitación sin ser invitada.

-Llegarás tarde a desayunar.

-El desayuno está sobrevalorado.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Diothiel suspiró y se volvió hacia él con los ropajes que vestiría aquel día doblados en sus manos.

-Tú –respondió-. Ahora tienes que vestirte o llegarás tarde.

Si algo había aprendido Loki en el tiempo que Diothiel y él había empezado a pasar juntos, era que Diothiel era bastante torpe. Por eso cuando intentó acercarse a la cama, tropezando con una pila de libros y cayendo al suelo a punto de golpearse con el borde de su cama lo único que hizo fue sobresaltarse un poco, pero no sorprenderse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó despegando sus labios de la almohada e irguiéndose un poco para mirar por encima del borde de la cama, con el sueño aún haciéndose notable en su voz.

-Sí –respondió ella, completamente avergonzada.

No era la primera vez que hacía alarde de su torpeza delante de él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dejado caer los libros que llevaba en sus brazos mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos de palacio. Cuantas veces habría estado a punto de tropezar en mitad del bosque si no hubiera sido gracias a él. Y ahora ahí estaba, de rodillas al borde de su cama mientras intentaba recoger el estropicio de ropa y libros que ella sola había montado. Y entonces su corazón se paró por un momento. Loki descansaba en aquel lateral del amplio colchón, con la parte izquierda de su cara hundida en la almohada. La contemplaba en calma, como un animal apacible y manso que respira de forma acompasada y tranquila mientras observa a quien se acerca sin permiso. Algunos mechones de pelo negro ocultaban su ojo derecho, él único con el que podía echar un vistazo a su alrededor y que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de un nuevo día en Asgard. Aun así su mirada era sosegada, observadora y, como Diothiel notó al darse cuenta de que retenía el aliento en su pecho; abrumadora.

Diothiel abrió y cerró la boca inconscientemente. No sabía que la perturbaba más: si el que él la estuviera devolviendo una mirada tan indescifrable como aquella o que la idea de que Loki resultaba extrañamente encantador en aquel momento la asaltara tan repentinamente y de forma tan cercana.

-Lo lamento.

Loki sonrió, tal y como era costumbre en él y se dio la vuelta, parándose bocarriba mirando al techo.

-¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde la última vez que me pediste perdón? –Preguntó aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-. Veamos, he dormido doce horas de modo que… -se frotó la cara con las manos-. Doce horas.

Diothiel recogía los ropajes del suelo y observaba el perfil de Loki, tan fino y elegante como siempre. Sus brazos desnudos se dejaron caer a ambos lados de la cama, y ella dejó allí sus ropas.

-Vas a llegar tarde –Loki soltó un bufido desganado-. ¿Prefieres que llame a tu madre?

Loki soltó una amplia risa.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

Diothiel no le vio levantarse de la cama y quedarse sentado mientras cogía su ropa. Estaba demasiado ocupada ordenando el estropicio que había encima del tocador de la habitación. Miles de notas, plumas y tinta esparcidos por encima de la madera bañada en oro.

-¿Qué tal fueron las tareas de ayer? –La preguntó desde la escasa lejanía de su cama-. ¿Conseguiste leer las páginas que te señalé?

Diothiel sostuvo los papeles que había amontonado para colocarlos, con sus cortas y redondas uñas haciendo estragos en el papel gastado lleno de rápidas anotaciones. Se volvió hacia él con una desagradable sensación subiendo por su garganta, encontrándose con su esperanzadora sonrisa, haciéndola aún más dolorosa de lo que ya era.

-Pues, lo cierto es que… -comenzó, encogiéndose sutilmente-. No lo conseguí.

Hubo un breve instante de profundo silencio en el que Diothiel tuvo que tragar fuertemente para arrastrar aquella aborrecedora sensación que parecía estrangularla pausada, lentamente.

-Oh –dijo él, borrando aquella sonrisa que hasta hace poco adornaba su jovial rostro-. No importa –aseguró mientras se colocaba tras el biombo para cambiar sus vestiduras-. Lo intentaremos esta tarde.

Diothiel se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Tras unos segundos de vacilación ella lo llamó:

-Loki –este hizo un ruido afirmativo desde el otro lado del vestidor, y ella cogió aire, insegura-. He estado pensándolo y… creo que deberíamos parar –el roce de telas deslizándose al otro lado del biombo cesaron repentinamente de manera casi imperceptible-. Yo… agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos meses, de veras que sí, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de leer una frase entera sin perder el hilo –suspiró, lamentándose de sí misma-. No quiero hacerte perder más el tiempo.

Ante el silencio que parecía presidir a sus palabras ella decidió aclarar ciertos puntos, para que no hubiera ninguna clase de malentendido y soltar aquellos pensamientos que la habían estado atormentando.

-No estoy diciendo que seas mal profesor, en absoluto, todo lo contrario –aseguró-. Por eso empiezo a pensar que… no lo sé, tal vez los libros no estén hechos para mí. Tal vez, no se… -repitió agobiada-. Puede que haya algo que no funcione en mi cabeza, puede que haya algo dentro de mí que no funcione bien…

-Diothiel para –le exige, y entonces ella se da cuenta de que está frente a ella, regañándola con mirada severa. Entonces sonríe de manera escéptica-. No hay nada malo dentro de tu cabeza. Es imposible que haya nada malo dentro de ti –asegura con voz suave, tranquilizadora-. Nada.

Diothiel intenta replicar, pero él alza la mano y ella guarda silencio.

-Ya sé lo que te dijeron en la escuela, me lo has repetido mil veces –dice con un ápice de diversión en la voz-. Y yo te he dicho otras mil que yo no pienso rendirme contigo.

Diothiel se siente increíblemente mal, y es justo por eso. Él confía en ella, y ella no hace más que defraudarlo.

-Soy una decepción constante –se le escapa entre dientes, y casi al instante ella se vuelve hacia él para disculparse, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué. Tal vez por dejar que sus emociones hablen por ella.

Y se encuentra con que él sistemáticamente borra la sonrisa de su cara, ahora seria de forma repentina. Las palabras le llegan como un balde de agua fría y no puede evitar que la estupefacción centellee en su atónita mirada. Parpadea un par de veces y las arrugas de su frente reflejan su desconcierto, en una expresión que Diothiel nunca había visto antes.

-Yo…

-No –la corta él de inmediato.

-Pero…

-No –la interrumpe una vez más, aún con aquella extraña expresión que evoca al dolor en su pálido rostro-. Yo sabía que sería difícil. Cuando te propuse esto supe que no iba a ser fácil, y aun así lo hice.

-¿Difícil? –sonríe Diothiel amargamente-. Loki las palabras se mueven –dice ella por milésima vez-. Se mueven Loki, ¡bailan delante de mis narices!

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclama él, y por un momento ella se queda callada, de modo que el baja el tono de su voz-. Sé que es difícil, y que para ti es mucho más complicado. Pero sé que haces todo lo que puedes, por eso no estoy decepcionado –le garantiza-. Es más, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella le mira y desea poder creerle, pero no le resulta fácil, aun teniendo esos ojos que expresan franqueza y dulce cordialidad. Sus ojos, no es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que son hermosos, pero ahora se lo parecen más que nunca. Brillan de un modo acogedor, vivo, y su mirada es tan expresiva que siente como si una intensa sensación de regocijo la inundara por completo hasta rosar sus mejillas.

-¿Orgulloso? –Repite ella con una escéptica sonrisa-. ¿De qué?

Ella no espera una respuesta, pero él se la ofrece con rotunda firmeza.

-De que no te rindas.

·

·

·

La cena de aquella noche estaba siendo bastante calmada, aun teniendo en cuenta el revuelo y alboroto que armaban Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros. Loki como de costumbre comía en silencio disfrutando alguna que otra vez de un intercambio de palabras con Frigga, sentada frente a él. Odin estaba ausente, como de costumbre, atendiendo asuntos importantes sin tiempo para reparar en la cena familiar en palacio.

Diothiel sirvió el segundo plato a los presentes, comenzando, como es lógico, por la reina Frigga, la cual le dedicó una cálida mirada y un "gracias" lleno de amabilidad. Después, obviamente, el plato de Loki fue el segundo en servirse. Se inclinó a su izquierda para depositarlo a la mesa mientras Loki alzaba la mirada volviéndose hacia ella para sonreírle modestamente, ganándose una mirada de soslayo por parte de Frigga, la cual había estado encantada de ver como su hijo entablaba amistad con alguien en vez de esconderse de su hermano y sus amigos por las esquinas. Thor y los demás fueron los siguientes, y cuando llego hasta Frandal no pudo evitar dar un traspié a su lado. Él no se molestó, le restó importancia y volvió a la conversación ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Vaya –dijo Sif tras su vaso de vino-. Es la primera vez que te veo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

Sus cuatro amigos rieron.

-¿En estos momentos no debería estar sentada en tu regazo? –comentó Volstagg en voz baja, pues aun Diothiel estaba cerca de ellos, sirviendo sus platos.

Fandral tomó su copa en su mano con total decoro y seriedad y dijo:

-Mucho me temo que no es de mi agrado.

-Bien por ella –murmuró Sif, soltando una risa junto a los demás.

-Yo pensaba que te era indiferente siempre y cuando estuvieran dispuestas a escuchar tus historias mientras vierten racimos de uva en tu boca –bromeó Volstagg.

-Lamento informaros queridos amigos que aunque no lo parezca soy muy selectivo con las damas –aseguró con total severidad en un tono que rozaba la pedantería-. No voy por ahí citándome con la primera doncella vulgar que se me cruza en el camino. Exijo un mínimo de loabilidad para con lo noble y digno de mi persona.

Sif enarcó una ceja, como si no entendiera nada de aquella extraña y rebuscada jerga aristocrática que ahora empleaba su compañero.

-Deberías hablar más bajo –le susurró Thor masticando del grasiento muslo que tenía en la mano-. Mi hermano le guarda bastante aprecio.

-Únicamente estoy diciendo –defendió Frandal-. Que soy selectivo.

-Nunca te he visto vacilar a la hora de cortejar a la primera mujer que te cruzas por los pasillos.

-Eso es porque el primer vistazo revela todo lo que tengo que saber –comenta con una favor, no te ofendas.

Diothiel asomaba al lado de Hogun, depositando un plato más frente a él mientras este le daba las gracias y le dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria a su amigo después de que ella dijera:

-No importa, señor.

Fue solo entonces, cuando escuchó la voz de ella que desvió la atención de su madre y la conversación que mantenía con ella para mirar hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraban su hermano y sus amigos. Para él solo eran un molesto murmullo constante, y aquella voz, tímida, recatada y discreta que sobresalía de la amalgama de voces graves y molestas captó por completo su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La conversación de Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros pareció acallarse, y todos le devolvieron la mirada a Loki, que los observaba uno a uno. Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Luego, la tranquilizadora voz de Thor hizo acto de presencia.

-Nada, hermano –dijo restándole importancia con una gran sonrisa-. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero su mirada no se suaviza en absoluto, y su mirada se posa sobre ella, que guarda silencio, intentando camuflarse tras la bandeja de plata que porta.

-Diothiel.

La llama, sonando más bien como una orden. La conoce, sabe que ella no se negará.

-Está todo bien –dice en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que él lo escuche.

-Pues yo creo que Frandal te debe una disculpa –interrumpe Sif con determinación.

-Está bien Lady Sif.

-Discúlpate Frandal.

-¿Disculparse por qué? –pregunta Loki.

-No se ha sentido ofendida –se defiende Frandal ante la amenazadora e insistente mirada de Sif.

-Disculpad…

-Pues yo sí –dice Sif-. Y exijo que te disculpes.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme…?

-Por todos los dioses Sif, es solo una sirvienta.

Sif fue a replicar una vez más, pero el repentino y fuerte golpe que sacudió la mesa la hizo replantearse aquella idea. Loki, con el puño firmemente apretado en la madera oscura de que estaba fabricada la amplia mesa se encontraba de pie, con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada feroz y colérica clavada en Frandal como una afilada daga. Junto con el golpe había proferido un grito de advertencia, y ahora su pecho se agitaba intentando recuperar el aliento y reponerse del esfuerzo que le había supuesto. Y cuando creyó que ya había controlado su agitada respiración se dispuso a decir algo, pero no le fue posible.

-¡Ya basta!

Nadie dijo nada. Fue necesario que Frigga se pusiera de pie también para que todo el mundo guardara silencio por completo.

-Madre…

-No, Loki –le advirtió ella-. Es muy sencillo. Diothiel –la llamó-. Si Frandal no considera que seas lo suficientemente buena para trabajar en este lugar los hechos están claros. Dejaras de servirnos a partir de mañana.

Diothiel clavó las uñas en la bandeja de plata y contuvo la respiración, no sin poder evitar que en su rostro se reflejara el devastador efecto de sus palabras. Loki sin embargo se volvió hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a su madre con estupefacción.

-¿Cómo? –Loki preguntó con un hilo de voz-. Madre…

-Diothiel no volverá a servir en esta mesa –dijo con voz tajante, y antes de que Loki pudiera decir nada más añadió-. A partir de mañana se sentará a la mesa con todos nosotros.

Loki cerró la boca, volvió a abrirla y repitió el gesto varias veces.

-Y-yo…

-Puedes ir a tu habitación, Diothiel –dijo la reina con voz amable, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa-. Ser la doncella personal de mi hijo debe ser agotador, necesitarás descansar.

Aquello, por supuesto, fue la forma más suave que pudo ofrecer Frigga para que Diothiel saliera de allí tan rápido como pudiera y como había estado deseando hacer durante los últimos minutos.

Desde que Diothiel era la doncella personal de Loki poseía un pequeño cuarto en palacio, al igual que la ama de llaves, Quesselia, que ahora más que nunca sentía cierto desagrado hacia la joven que ocupaba la habitación más cercana a la suya, en un ala del palacio cerca de los jardines. No era muy grande, pero tampoco se trataba de un cuartucho o un escobero para guardar polvo y cuyas paredes de madera estuvieran carcomidas por la humedad y el inevitable paso del tiempo. Le recordaba a su habitación en casa, puede que un poco más grande, en la cual Loki se había presentado personalmente para pedirle permiso al padre de Diothiel de permitirla alojarse en palacio. Su padre no pudo negarse. Y ahora allí, en la quietud de su cuarto Diothiel aun sopesaba las órdenes de la reina Frigga, escuchando como llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Diothiel?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No –respondió ella automáticamente, no sabiendo por qué.

Un breve silencio al otro lado.

-¿Va todo bien?

Y entonces ella recapacitó.

-Sí –se retractó-. Puedes pasar –Loki abrió la puerta, y cuando aún no la había abierto del todo ella se dio cuenta de por qué se había negado la primera vez, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su cabeza aquel día?-. ¡No, espera…!

Pero ya era tarde, y Loki también se había dado cuenta. Su primera reacción fue quedarse con la mano sujeta al picaporte, mirándola perplejo y algo sorprendido. Su segunda reacción fue cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una sutil sonrisa. Diothiel se cruzó de brazos. Estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y muy muy roja; pero sobretodo, estaba en camisón.

-Venía a ver si estabas bien.

-Tu madre acaba de anunciar que voy a sentarme a la mesa a partir de mañana –dijo con la mirada fija en él-. Ni si siquiera estoy segura de estar despierta.

Loki exhibió una grata sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Ya, bueno, ya conoces a mi madre –comentó con la cabeza gacha, alzándola ahora para mirarla-. Te tiene en alta estima.

Diothiel zarandeó la cabeza, curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te tengo en alta estima –respondió él, ampliando su sonrisa-. Y porque sabía que Frandal lo pagaría caro si no intervenía.

-Loki, no –le advirtió ella, y este la miró en seguida, con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Esperas que me quede quieto sin hacer nada? –Preguntó con incredulidad-. Puede que no escuchara lo que él dijo, y sé que tú no me lo dirás, pero escuché lo que dijo mi madre.

-Tú siempre dices que el mejor alago que puede recibir una mujer es no ser la clase de mujer que Frandal requiere.

-Te llamó sirvienta.

-Loki, soy una sirvienta.

-No, no lo eres –negó él con rotundidad-. Eres mi doncella personal, estás muy por encima de eso.

Diothiel exhibió una fugaz sonrisa.

-Pero aparte de eso no hizo nada más.

-¿A parte de menospreciarte y proferir injurias sobre tu persona frente a sus amigos?

-Se supone que él está en su derecho de hacer eso.

-¡No delante de mí! –Dijo en voz baja, controlando el nivel de su voz-. No respecto a ti –añadió casi en un susurro.

Ella desvió la mirada, abrumada como sentía ante aquel noble comportamiento que Loki le dedicaba. Él se había inclinado levemente para estar a su altura al hacer su último comentario, y mientras hacía esto parpadeó varias veces.

-Te he traído algo.

Diothiel le miró, y después al brazo tras su espalda que ahora mostraba lo que había estado ocultando.

-Loki…

-Por favor –fue lo único que dijo, y ella tuvo que aceptar.

Cogió el pequeño libro y lo llevó hasta su mesilla de noche, donde lo depositó con cuidado. Era realmente muy viejo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Diothiel le miró a través del espejo y entendió a que se refería. Le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, seguro de que lo había entendido antes de retirarse de la habitación.


End file.
